Integrated
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Matsuzaki Yuu mencintai Yan He. Tapi Yan He mencintai Yuezheng Longya. Dan sayangnya, takdir berkata lain. Rahasia pun terkuak tanpa sengaja. [Yuu, Yan He, Yuezheng Longya, Yuezheng Ling]
Takdir berkata lain [Yuu, Yan He, Yuezheng Longya, Yuezheng Ling]

.

.

.

.

Perang dunia ketiga pecah.

Senapan diangkat dengan langkah tegap oleh barisan pertahanan; siap hidup dan mati membela tanah air.

Partisipan kali ini tak jauh berbeda dengan masa lampau; blok barat dan blok timur. Hanya saja bertambah dari blok timur tengah terkait permasalahan minyak.

Medan peperangan diputuskan dilakukan di sebuah padang luas di Tiongkok bagian barat. Tiap hari korban berjatuhan. Tiap detik nyawa melayang.

Jeda perang dimulai petang hingga subuh. Setelahnya, peperangan dilanjutkan kembali.

Matsuzaki Yuu, seorang dokter berkewarganegaraan Jepang, saat ini tengah membantu di sebuah rumah sakit. Ia ditugaskan kemari oleh pemerintah Jepang sebagai bentuk solidaritas antara Jepang dan Tiongkok. Kebetulan saja ia bertugas di sini, di sebuah wilayah yang radiusnya hanya beberapa kilometer dari medan perang.

"Permisi. Bisakah anda memeriksa anak saya? Tubuhnya demam, sepertinya."

Tapi, apakah benar ini hanya kebetulan?

Seorang wanita mencoba membawa seorang anak kecil semampunya. Helai pucat dan sepasang safir jernih, mampu membuat pria itu lupa cara bernafas.

.

 **Integrated**

 **Yamaha, Crypton, Internet dotkodoteltidi, dll.**

 **Hanya asupan OTP semata (YuuYanhe), mohon dimaafkeun**

.

.

"Anak anda telah saya beri obat penurun panas. Anda tidak perlu khawatir."

Ibunya bernafas lega.

"Terima kasih. Saya cemas karena tempo hari flat yang kami tempati terkena misil."

Yuu turut prihatin, menatapnya sendu.

"Ah, anda bisa di sini beberapa hari, err, nyonya.."

"Yuezheng. Tapi, kau bisa memanggilku Yan He, itu nama sebelum aku menikah."

Yuu menggeser kursinya sedikit. Ia meraih pena bertinta hitam, lalu menarikannya di atas selembar kertas. Mencatat nama pasien.

"Nama anak anda, nyonya?"

"Yuezheng Ling."

"Ayah Ling?"

Tak ada jawaban. Wanita itu hanya memandanginya dalam diam. Yuu membalasnya. Tapi, ia masih bergeming.

"Nyonya? Saya butuh data." Paksa Yuu halus.

"Ah..dia.."

Yan He tak meneruskan kalimatnya. Ia hanya menggeleng.

"Maaf, dokter. Bisakah anda tidak menanyakannya?"

Yuu merasa panas entah mengapa. Tapi, ia dokter sekarang. Ia harus tenang serta membuat pasien nyaman.

Namun ia heran. Mengapa wanita itu tetap menyebut dirinya seorang Yuezheng.

"Anak anda harus rawat inap malam ini. Ini resepnya. Anda bisa mendapatkannya di apotik. Dari sini lurus, di ruangan paling ujung."

"Terima kasih, dokter―"

"Yuu."

"Ah, iya. Dokter Yuu."

Yan He berdiri. Lalu berbalik menuju pintu. Saat itulah Yuu melihat memar di tengkuk wanita itu.

"Tunggu, nyonya. Leher anda kenapa?" Sergah Yuu cepat.

Yan He tersenyum sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

"Bukan apa-apa."

.

.

.

Yuu tiap pagi mengamati, bagaimana wanita berhelai bak sutera itu mengusap kepala gadis kecilnya. Sekitar seminggu, dan Yan He benar-benar sosok ibu yang baik untuk putrinya tersebut.

"Lalu setelah ini bagaimana, nyonya?" Tanya Yuu. Yan He hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Suamiku mengajakku tinggal di tempat baru, di Xinjiang. Setidaknya di sana jauh dari peperangan."

"Kapan ia menghubungi anda?"

"Semalam, aku mendapat surat dari Moke. Ia susah payah kemari dari medan perang."

Yuu terdiam. Ia terheran sendiri. Bukankah wanita itu tak mau disinggung soal suaminya? Tapi, ia tenang-tenang saja membicarakannya pagi ini. Yuu yang terlalu curiga atau bagaimana.

.

.

Yan He mengucapkan terima kasih saat tiba di pelataran rumah sakit.

"Terima kasih, dokter. Saya berhutang budi pada anda."

Moke ikut membungkuk bersama Yan He. Pria berambut cokelat itu lalu menggendong Ling yang masih terlelap. Tapi, ia tak berhak bertanya lebih jauh tentang hubungan mereka. Yuu hanya membalas sekedarnya. Wanita itu pergi dengan seorang pria berseragam yang bernama Zhiyu Moke. Moke rupanya adalah teman dekat suami Yan He yang bertugas sebagai kurir. Ia bisa kemari karena ada tugas mengantar barang dan instruksi dari Jenderal untuk mengevakuasi warga setempat.

Yuu tanpa sengaja melihat Moke yang mengecup singkat kening Yan He. Wanita itu tidak menolak dan hanya memejamkan mata.

Tapi..Yuu tidak boleh bertanya, kan?

.

.

.

Hampir tiga bulan Yuu berada di Tiongkok, berotasi dengan dokter lain dari berbagai daerah.

Dan sekarang, ia berada di Xinjiang.

Apa Yan He masih menetap di Xinjiang seperti ucapannya silam? Ini kan masa perang. Xinjiang terlalu aman untuk ditinggalkan walau berpolusi.

Yuu tak henti mengobati. Rata-rata pasien adalah penderita penyakit pernafasan akibat buruknya sirkulasi udara di kota ini. Kabut asap menebal karena cerobong industri. Yuu hanya menjalankan tugas mengesampingkan semua itu. Ia berkeliling dari satu rumah ke rumah lain agar memudahkan warga, supaya tidak perlu repot menghampirinya di rumah sakit. Banyak yang merasa terbantu berkat kehadiran Yuu di sana.

Hingga ia tiba di satu rumah. Yuu menekan bel berkali-kali. Sampai ia melihat pintu itu dibuka oleh seorang wanita yang ia kenal.

"Aa, dokter?" Tanyanya heran. Yuu mengangguk pelan, "Aku berkeliling melakukan pemeriksaan." Setelahnya Yan He mempersilahkan pria itu memasuki rumahnya. Lalu Yan He menyiapkan teh hangat untuk Yuu di dapur yang masih terlihat dari ruang tamu.

Yuu duduk, meletakkan tas berisi alat-alat untuk mengecek gangguan pernafasan. Ia lalu melepas masker yang ia kenakan. Sekitar lima menit Yuu menunggu, Yan He keluar dengan secangkir teh.

"Anakmu baik-baik saja?" Yuu bertanya. Yan He mengulas senyum. "Tentu. Terima kasih atas bantuan anda waktu itu."

Terdengar suara anak tangga diinjak, Yuu melihat sepasang manusia turun dari sana. Mereka saling mencium liar. Yuu sedikit merona melihatnya. Apa ia telah mengganggu keluarga Yan He, ya?

Yuu beralih atensi pada Yan He. Yan He masih tersenyum kepadanya.

"Silahkan diminum."

Yuu hanya mengangguk dan meraih gagang cangkir teh.

"Yan He, siapa pria itu?"

"Ah, dia dokter yang hendak memeriksa apakah ada gangguan pernafasan pada anak kita."

Yuu menjatuhkan cangkir yang ia bawa. Hatinya tersayat saat itu juga.

Apa? Anak kita? Lalu, siapa wanita yang bersama pria itu? Dan siapa...pria yang menjemput Yan He waktu itu?

"Oh."

Hanya itu jawaban sang pria. Ia lalu mengantar wanita yang tadi diciumnya ke depan pintu. Sama saja. Di ambang pintu mereka melakukan hal yang sama. Yuu menatap Yan He penuh tanya. Yan He yang sedang membereskan pecahan cangkir tidak tahu Yuu sedang memandanginya.

Pria itu kembali. Ia sedikit tidak suka melihat Yuu.

"Setelah memeriksa anakku, sebaiknya kau pergi."

Yuu beralih.

"A-anda suami nyonya Yan He?"

Pria itu hanya mengangguk asal.

Tunggu. Bagaimana bisa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Sarapanku mana, Yan He?"

"Sudah kusiapkan. Makanlah bersama Ling, aku akan berbicara sebentar dengan dokter ini."

Pria itu lalu melenggang pergi.

"Nyonya, apa yang terjadi?"

Yan He berhasil membereskan pecahan cangkir dan teh yang berhambur. Ia meletakkan serpihan kaca ke pojok ruang, dan mengelap bekas teh.

"Nyonya?" Yuu menuntut penjelasan dari sudut matanya. Yan He tak punya pilihan lain kecuali menjelaskan.

"Aku dan suamiku menikah di kota ini saat kami berusia dua puluh dua, itu sekitar lima tahun lalu. Aku dari Guangdou, dia dari Shanghai."

Masih setia wanita itu mengelap lantai dengan serbet.

"Aku lari dari Guangdou karena malu, lalu bertemu dengannya di sini saat bekerja di pabrik. Kami jatuh cinta, lalu menikah, sesederhana itu."

Yuu mengernyit. Ada yang mengganjal dari perkataan wanita itu.

"Lalu, kenapa kau diam saja saat ia membawa wanita lain?"

"Karena dia suamiku."

Hening. Yuu masih tidak mengerti.

"Harusnya kau marah."

"Aku tidak bisa. Ia mau memperistriku sudah lebih dari cukup."

Yuu mulai kesal dengan wanita itu. Mengapa ia tampak pasrah akan semua keadaan?

"Kau harus bercerai dengan pria itu, nyonya."

"Nyatanya aku masih menjadi istrinya."

"Apakah itu berarti anda menerima semua ini?"

"Aku mencintainya."

Yuu sering mendengar, cinta itu bodoh. Tapi baru kali ini ia melihat bukti nyata dari kalimat itu.

Yan He bangkit berdiri.

"Akan kupanggilkan anakku. Tunggu sebentar."

"Kau yang tunggu."

Lengan Yan He ditahan pria berjas putih itu. Yuu sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang ada di benak Yan He.

"Bercerailah dengannya, aku yang akan menanggungmu."

Yan He sedikit terkejut tapi ia menggeleng,

"Carilah kebahagiaanmu sendiri, jangan kasihan padaku."

"Bahagiaku adalah kau, Yan He." Yuu menariknya. Membuat raga depan mereka bertubrukan. Yuu membawa Yan He dalam imajinasi liarnya. Dilumat ranum itu, walau sang wanita mencoba menghindar.

"Yan He!"

Bariton terdengar. Mereka dipergok, tertangkap basah. Yan He lalu melepas diri dan menuju suaminya,

"Bukan! Ini bukan seperti yang kau lihat, Longya!" Ia berupaya menjelaskan.

PLAKK

Longya menamparnya keras. Pipi Yan He memerah hebat karenanya.

"Jadi begini caramu berterimakasih?!" Nadanya meninggi, menatap Yan He penuh dengki.

"Bukan, bukan begitu.." Yan He menunduk, merasa bersalah. Longya lalu mencekiknya di leher.

"Jangan harap kau bisa selingkuh dariku, Yan He..! Bahkan jika itu Moke sekalipun! Kemarin kau sudah ku ijinkan menemuinya di medan perang, kan?! Apa kau masih merasa kurang?!"

Moke? Yuu mengingat nama itu. Kalau tak salah, namanya Zhiyu Moke dan berprofesi sebagai tentara. Bukankah itu teman dekat Longya ―katanya? Ada apa di antara mereka bertiga?

"A-ak...t-ti..ak.." Tenggorokan wanita itu tercekat, tak mampu bersuara. Ia hanya menggeleng sebisanya sebagai bentuk jawaban.

"Lalu mengapa anda berselingkuh, tuan Yuezheng?" Yuu mendelik tak suka.

Longya mengernyit, ia melepas Yan He yang kemudian terbatuk akibat cekikan tadi. Ia menatap nyalang pada Yuu.

"Dokter kurang ajar."

"Suami tidak tahu diri."

Saling menatap tajam.

"Aku berhak melakukannya, tapi Yan He takkan kubagi dengan siapapun."

"Kau menyakitinya."

"Tidak, Yan He tidak pernah merasa sakit. Bukankah begitu, istriku?"

Yan He kembali tersenyum. Terlihat tulus, tapi itu palsu.

"Tentu, kau berhak melakukan apapun karena kau suamiku."

Saat itulah Yuu mengetahui sandiwara Yan He sudah terlalu lama. Peran yang menyakitkan itu sudah dilakoninya sejak menikah dengan pria bernama Longya ini.

 _Mau sampai kapan?_

Tapi yang benar saja. Yuu tak menemukan sorot benci pada sepasang safir milik Yan He. Apa wanita itu benar-benar mencintai suaminya?

"Papa! Mama!" Seorang anak kecil berhelai cokelat berlari dari ruang sebelah. Yuu tersentak mengingat beberapa perkataan yang menjadi petunjuknya, seakan menyusun rentetan imajinya secara kronologis;

"Aku lari dari Guangdou karena malu, lalu bertemu dengannya di sini saat bekerja di pabrik. Kami jatuh cinta, lalu menikah, sesederhana itu."

"Jangan harap kau bisa selingkuh dariku, Yan He..! Bahkan jika itu Moke sekalipun! Kemarin kau sudah ku ijinkan menemuinya di medan perang, kan?! Apa kau masih merasa kurang?!"

Netra Yuu membulat sempurna.

Jadi begitu.

Jadi begitu.

Jadi...begitu.

Itu sebabnya Yan He tak mau memperkeruh suasana dengan pertengkaran meski tahu bahwa tindakan suaminya tidak bisa dibenarkan.

"Ah, Ling, kemari bersama ibu." Sedikit berjongkok, Yan He merentangkan kedua tangan. Gadis kecil bernama Ling itu segera menghambur ke pelukan ibunya.

"Pintar!" Lalu Yan He berdiri, menggendongnya.

"Doktel Yuu!" Ling memekik senang melihat dokter yang pernah merawatnya. Yuu hanya tersenyum. Longya turut menghampiri istri dan anaknya.

"Dokter itu mau memeriksamu, nak. Jangan nakal." Kata Longya sambil membelai surai cokelat anaknya.

"Baik, papa!" Jawab gadis kecil itu riang. Yan He menurunkan gadis kecilnya dan membiarkannya berlari menuju Yuu.

"Doktel, peliksa Ling sekalang!"

Yuu kini tahu mengapa Yan He tidak mau membuat keributan apapun di rumah tangganya. Ia menatap Ling sedikit iba, tapi ia tetap berusaha tampak berwibawa.

"Baik, gadis kecil! Setelah kuperiksa akan kuberi kau permen!"

"Asik~!" Ling melompat gembira.

Yuu memandangi pasangan suami-istri itu sebentar sebelum memeriksa Ling.

Longya merangkul isterinya dan beranjak menaiki tangga. Yan He hanya menurut. Mereka meninggalkan Yuu dan Ling di bawah.

.

.

Yan He dan Longya masuk ke kamar mereka. Longya mengunci pintu sementara Yan He hanya berkedip heran.

"Ada apa, Longya?"

"Yan He. Aku sedikit memikirkan perkataan pria itu. Apa benar kau tidak apa-apa saat melihatku bersama wanita lain? Maksudku, menidurinya?"

Yan He tersenyum, selalu begitu.

"Tidak apa."

"Sungguh?"

Yan He mengangguk.

"Jangan bohong, Yan He. Melihatmu dan dia berciuman tadi membuatku mendidih. Seharusnya kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku, bukan? Aku baru sadar kau juga pantas berselingkuh dengan Moke di belakangku. Aku tak berhak menyalahkanmu jika kau ingin melakukannya." Longya menunduk.

"Bukan seperti itu." Senyum Yan He memudar. Ia menangkup kedua sisi pipi Longya dan membuat wajahnya terangkat,

"Longya, kita hentikan pembicaraan ini. Bukankah sudah kukatakan, aku tidak akan melarangmu dalam hal apapun jika kau bisa menerima Ling. Itu setimpal, bukan?"

Longya membenci kebohongan Yan He.

Tadi hanya satu pria, dan ia emosi. Bagaimana dengan Yan He yang sering melihatnya berganti-ganti membawa wanita lain ke rumah? Apa hatinya tidak hancur?

Ah, Longya sebenarnya juga sedikit patah hati ketika Yan He menemui Moke lalu. Tapi tentu ia tak bisa melarangnya. Karena Moke adalah ayah biologis Ling. Sebenci apapun Yan He padanya, tetap saja sejumput rasa itu ada. Yan He mengatakan pada Longya sebelumnya, ia akan memperkenalkan Moke sebagai saudaranya.

Bukan tanpa alasan. Longya juga tak pernah sekalipun meniduri wanita yang ia bawa. Hanya sebagai teman berciuman, tidak lebih. Ia ingin membuat Yan He cemburu dan memarahinya. Ia ingin tahu, apakah Yan He mencintainya atau tidak. Ia tidak mau Yan He selalu teringat Moke.

Padahal Moke mencampakkannya dan memilih mengikuti perang daripada menikahi Yan He. Longya hanya memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk memiliki pujaan hatinya, apakah itu salah? Mungkin. Terlebih Moke itu teman dekatnya. Namun Moke tak pernah berkomentar apapun dan masih berperang di luar sana.

Dan, Yan He tidak melakukannya. Ia hanya diam dan bersikap seolah itu hal yang wajar. Tidak jarang Longya memukul isterinya sendiri karena merasa diabaikan.

"Yan He, aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga, Longya."

Sialnya, Longya tak menemukan dusta di mata pendamping hidupnya.

.

* * *

 **tamat**


End file.
